


A Sharp-New Beginning

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Wherein Thomas brings knifeplay into their lives for a practical end.





	A Sharp-New Beginning

It had been Thomas’ idea, as such ideas tend to be. He’d taken great care to properly sharpen the knife, oiled the blade to smooth perfection. He’d placed it on James’ hand, a plea and a command in his eyes. If he’d read James wrong, well. Disaster would be too small a word to describe the consequences. 

The mirror in their room was old, the reflection of their weathered bodies blurred, but there was no mistaking the erection covered by James’ breeches, the glint in his eyes as he took the blade to Thomas’ face and shaved his beard away.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [ my tumblr ](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com/post/178718063106/kinktober-day-3-thomasjames-black-sails) as part of my self imposed kinktober drabble challenge, using [these](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) prompts.


End file.
